B
is the 5th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 49. Synopsis Black continues his journey with Iris, and is annoyed by her nagging. Much to his surprise, he encounters White, who, after having caught many Pokémon of her own, returns his Braviary. Suddenly, they go to the cliff, where they find Alder, who has battled N in a Double Battle. Chapter Plot Marshal accompanies his master, Alder, and asks of him to go to the Pokémon League, for the tournament will start soon. Alder refuses, and reminds he did put Marshal and others as the Elite Four; in fact, Alder just wants to step down and retire. Marshal claims Alder needs to choose a successor, but Alder eyes him to drop the issue. Alder goes atop of a cliff, from where he sees N. N starts commenting that a long time ago, two heroes, an older and a younger brother, who represented "Truth" and "Ideals", created Unova with a giant Dragon Pokémon. This is known as Unova's legend. However, Alder steps in, stating that the brothers went against each other, having different goals in mind, thus the dragon split into "Black" and "White". Alder comments that the White Dragon, Reshiram, went after the Truth. Alder tells that the other Black Dragon is actually Zekrom, who is above N. N admits he has been waiting for this "stupid" Champion, who represents the "stupid" Pokémon League. Marshal is angry that N is insulting his master, but Alder calms him down, stating that N may be right. Alder praises N, seeing all of his Pokémon are well-raised. Thus, Alder challenges N to a Double Battle. N accepts, while Alder sends Bouffalant and another Pokémon, with Marshal as the referee. Alder has Bouffalant use Head Charge. N sends Darmanitan and another Pokémon, and the former takes Bouffalant's attack. Marshal claims Bouffalant's attack is like a train charging at his Darmanitan. N states Alder wouldn't have used this move if he didn't consider his Pokémon's condition. Marshal gasps, as N points out that attack also inflicted a bit of damage to Bouffalant. Alder remarks N's statement, but he points out Bouffalant's recoil damage is absorbed by its think fur, and states Bouffalant believes in him to actually perform this move. Alder has Bouffalant repeat its attack, but Darmanitan disappears. Marshal wonders where it went to, and sees Darmanitan in a strange form. Bouffalant is annoyed, while Marshal notes Darmanitan switched into its Zen Mode, and used its psychic abilities to evade the attack. Moreover, Darmanitan unleashes its psychic attack to blow Bouffalant away. Marshal looks to the other two Pokémon fighting, who clash with each other, their speeds matched. Alder has Escavalier move away: it uses Twinneedle, and Bouffalant uses Megahorn, aiming at Darmanitan. The attacks hit it, causing Darmanitan to fall down. Marshal remarks that Alder focused his attacks to defeat one of N's Pokémon. N thanks Darmanitan, who has fainted. Alder confronts N, reminding that five Gym Leader went missing two weeks ago. He has heard Team Plasma has kidnapped them, and asks if N is a part of that organization. N confirms that, and proclaims he is their king. N states Zekrom has chosen him, like it did the hero of Ideals from the legend. Therefore, N proclaims himself as the Hero. Elsewhere, Black and Iris walk away, and the former wonders what could he do now. Iris states nothing can be done, and tells him to be positive. Black backlashes on Iris, reminding this isn't as simple as she is making it look like, for he is in a lot of emotional pain. Iris apologizes for her childish behavior, and wonders who else could understand Black. She suspects it's either Black or Bianca, which annoys Black even more. Black replies only his Pokémon could understand him: Brav and Musha, who were with him since he was a kid. Iris remembers that Black did have a Braviary when she encountered him in Castelia City, and asks him about it. Black is annoyed, and replies he lent it to White. Iris continues to tease Black that he should call White to comfort him, which frustrates Black. He wishes he could have Brav use Sky Drop on her just to scare her, and wishes Brav would be with him. Suddenly, he actually sees Brav in the sky returning to him. Black hugs him, but realizes that means someone else is here, too: White. White admits she is back, which surprises Black. White thanks Black for lending her his Braviary, and shows she has made her own Pokémon team, including the Flying-type Barbara. Black is amazed she caught all these Pokémon on her own, and remarks she has been working hard. White smiles, and shows the Pokédex. White states she can even be the same Pokédex Holder as Black. Iris is a bit bored, seeing this reunion. Suddenly, she hears something. She, along with Black and White, go to the edge of the cliff, and much to Black's shock, he sees Alder, the Champion, defeated. Debuts *Serperior (White's) *Archeops (N's) *Escavalier (Alder's) *Vanilluxe (Alder's) Move *Head Charge Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 49 chapters